


Not Sick

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: How To Fix A Family [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Fever, Gen, Manipulation, Mild Blood, Sick Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sickfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tired Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unreliable Narrator, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Janus wasn't sick at all.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: How To Fix A Family [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814065
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	Not Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely just a cold
> 
> You're gonna hate me.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. The Mindscape was at a somewhat resemblance of peace. And Janus wasn't sick at all.

No. Really. He wasn't sick. He was just tired. He had been stressed out lately and he was tired.

He had been feeling sluggish for the past few days, but that day it seemed to have gotten worse. He dragged himself out of the bed with effort, taking a bath and changing while half-sleep and finally looking himself in the mirror. His scales had gotten significantly paler than usual, but that was normal, it happened everytime he got a simple cold and it never effected him much.

He felt a bit lightheaded as he made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee and hopefully get rid of the tiredness. He could vaguely hear someone else entering the kitchen, but couldn't be bothered to see who it was.

Finally finishing making his coffee, he turned around, seeing Virgil at the doorway. The two of them stared at each other for a few moments before the emo spoke up. "Dude. You alright?" He asked hesitantly. "You look like shit."

"Yes. I'm fine."

* * *

Having to watch Remus prance around the Mindscape, spewing out ideas had become his routine for years, even though the chaotic Side insisted he was going to be fine without a watcher. Still, he didn't trust the Duke by himself anymore.

Was the Duke more energetic that day? It was either that or he was just feeling tired.

For a few seconds, he could feel a tight pressure on his chest, restricting his breathe. He clutched his chest, taking deep breaths and leaning to the wall as he recomposed himself.

"You okay Janni?" Remus asked, making his way back to the scaled Side. 

The only answer he got was a weak nod and a hushed whisper. "Yeah. I'm just tired."

* * *

"Alright. No. You're sick." Logan stated matter-of-factly. "You need to rest."

By that afternoon, he could barely stand and had to lean onto the wall to make his way around. And he was still in denial about it. "I'll be alright by tomorrow."

"Janus. No."

"Janus. Yes."

Logan sighed. "Now you're just being childish. You _need_ to rest."

He was going to respond with another excuse, but a wave of dizziness and nausea hit him, causing him to grab onto the logical Side's shirt. He could feel a trickle of blood making its way down his nose. He could hear someone calling his name as his world turned black.

* * *

Janus was lying on his bed. His scales and face weren't just pale now, they were _ashen_. Logan was pacing around, looking after the deceitful Side and making sure he'd be alright.

When he finally went back outside, he could see Virgil curled up sitting on the counter. He made his way to the anxious Side. "Are you alright?"

The Side in question curled up more onto himself. "He's not supposed to get sick. It never happens. It's always me or Remus who gets sick. Never Janus."

"He would get better soon." The logical Side affirmed.

The emo stared at him for a few moments before getting up and leaving to his room. "You don't know that."

That was true. He really wasn't sure about that. The snake Side's fever was getting increasingly higher as time went by. And once again, he didn't know what he was going to do.

"Is it my fault?"

He looked up, seeing Remus standing in the corner with a pout. "Your grace, none of this is your fault."

"But it _is_." The chaotic Side insisted. "I made him go out in the cold. Now he's sick."

"This doesn't have anything to do with that." Logan frowned. The Duke stared at him with a frown for a few moments before muttering something under his breath and leaving.

How did Janus handle these two?

* * *

The Duke stood in front of the Prince 

Keeping up his smile and trying not to wince

The Prince smiled and asked him his problems 

What was bothering him and what were his qualms

The Duke broke down and told him his pains

That he wanted to leave and drop his chains

The Prince said oh brother dear

There's no place for you in the Thomasphere

But oh brother there is a way

You only have to keep yourself at bay

Then you can come with me and hide 

And stay with me in the Light Side

_And the Duke said yes._

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments feul my immortality.
> 
> Was I waiting to use this poem of mine since last month?
> 
> You don't have any proof.


End file.
